Captain Troy Brown
"Alright honey take a look. Daddy is about to go put the bad men away. Watch closely because one day you are going to do the same." 'Troy to his daughter Roma' Introduction Captain Troy Brown or also known as The Family Man is one of the more fanatical marines. He is a complete believer in absolute justice and is not shy about letting people know it. Troy also brings his ten year old daughter, Roma, with him when he works. Appearance Troy is a slender but lanky man with brown hair. He usually wears a maine hat with his hair slidding out the sides slopply and wears his coat on his shoulders. He wears a black shirt with a pair of white pants and caries around his katana. His daugher Roma has big moon eyes and brown hair. She wears a little navy uniform. Personality Troy is a fanatial marine who truly believes that all pirates should did. He gains his hard view from his past were pirates raided and destroyed his home village killing everyone infront of him. This event happened a second time when he was adopted by his uncle. It was also pirates that ended up killing his beloved wife when they attacked his home island while he was working as a marine. That is why he now brings hid daughter with him. Roma shares some of her fathers belves, but not as harsh. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship He is as skilled as your average captain, but has superior technique. Marksmanship His daughter Roma actully uses the gun her father gave her and can hit targets up to five hundread yards away with deadly accuracy. Hand to Hand Combat Rokushiki, but only knows Geppo, Tekkai, Soru Devil Fruit =Gyojin Gyojin no Mi, Model: Megaladon= Troy is about average in everything he does. He is average when it comes to strenght. Average when it comes to speed, and average when it comes to swordsmenship, but with the Fishman Fishman fruit model Megaladon that average turns into exstrodinary. When he transforms all of his aspects becomes super human and Troy's superior sword technique comes from less of a annoyance to a deadly weapon. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Armament haki is the one thing Troy was not average in. When he was first trained how to use it by his Vice Admiral Troy worked really hard on it. He had a natural talent for it and worked to see that talent grow. Troy skill with it has become so great that what takes most people to turn their limb black to do damage troy can do it while looking the same. This is important becuase Troy uses it when fighting against pirates. Many of them think that Troy is not using haki and try to cut him with their blade. However it ends up with thier weapons breaking upon him. History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Category:Marine Category:LordNoodlexIV Marins Category:Marine Captain Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit User